Love has no eyes
by ALEXandra rozE
Summary: stella solaria is a young very much talented young college student .she wanted to study more and always be around her beloved father but her mom and sister plans to get stella married to a rich millionaire Albert sparks. but god had some thing else for stella to take . read more to find what that is...
1. Chapter 1

**summary : stella solaria is a young very much talented young college student .she wanted to study more and always be around her beloved father but her mom and sister plans to get stella married to a rich millionaire Albert sparks. but god had some thing else for stella to take . read more to find what that is...**

**guys this is my second ff hope u like this . it is mainly based on a film that i recently watched and i got this idea to write ... hope u guys like this ff . **

**chapter 1**

...

The college bell rang so wildly than usual . every one was in a mood to take a turn to their beloved friends . and give a warm hug as it was the last day of college , some cried , some cheered . And her was a group of 6 girls standing near a table that had wild range of college and stuff. they were busy signing the things on top of the table and there was a crowd in front of them . cheering for girls they turned and started to sign each other's tops writing "BEST FRIENDS FOR EVER" and hugged each other ...it was the of college every one was happy ... the crowd moved towards the party section that the college arranged

they students played their favorite songs and enjoyed themselves as the function was almost over the gang of 6 friends moved toward the library to thanks there beloved teachers for these years of support .

"hello miss lilly , thanks for begin such a wonderful teacher " a golden haired girl said turning towards a lady in wheelchair smiling . the lady smiled back hugged her back .

"stella its been wonderful to be with u too " miss lilly said in return smiling .

"oh mr. johns thanks for bearing us in history class" a black haired girl said .

" ohh musa don't be ...i will surely miss u guys " said mr johns .

"ohh guys i will surely miss u all " a light brunette haired girl said with tears on her eyes .

"flora more than u guys we will miss u so please don't cry dear " miss lilly said comforting flora

"miss i promises we will surely visit u " a red haired girl said .

"bloom u people will be always be welcomed here " mr johns said .

" sir if my calculations are correct then in 45 mints my parents will be here ." a magenta haired said looking in her phone .

"ohh tecna its will be great then what about the others?" miss lilly asked in a excited tone.

" they are on the way ma'am" a brunette girls said smiling .

"its great layla come we can join them in the auditorium i think the party is going to start " stella said smiling to her friend.

"stella aren't u getting ready for the show ?" miss lilly asked.

"ma''am am always ready . we will be back soon ". stella said and the girls ran towards the back stage .

then bloom appeared in the stage with a mick .

" good evening ladies and gentleman . the moment that we all have been waiting is now here .say no to waiting its time to watch and feel . so ladies and gentlemen i hear by give u stella solaria ."

slowly the lights when down and the crowd started to cheer ."stella stella stella"

then slowly the curtains opened showing a girl in the middle of the stage with a mick ...

."hello guys its the last day of school . and also my dad's birthday so here is my favorite song to u as a treat for this day's memory ". stella screamed cheerfully and the crowd when "awwwww"...

she started to play ...

"**Last night I dreamed that I was a child out where the pines grow wild and tall**

**I was trying to make it home through the forest before the darkness falls**

**I heard the wind rustling through the trees and ghostly voices rose from the fields**

**I ran with my heart pounding down that broken path**

**With the devil snappin at my heels**

**I broke through the trees and there in he night**

**My fathers house stood shining hard and bright the branches and brambles tore my clothes and scratched my arms**

**But I ran till I fell shaking in his arms**

**I awoke and I imagined the hard things that pulled us apart**

**Will never again sir tear us from each others hearts**

**I got dressed and to that house I did ride from out on the road I could see its windows shining in light**

**I walked up the steps and stood on the porch a woman I didnt recognize came and spoke to me through a chained door**

**I told her my story and who Id come for**

**She said "Im sorry son but no one by that name lives here anymore"**

**My fathers house shines hard and bright it stands like a beacon calling me in the night**

**Calling and calling so cold and alone**

**Shining cross this dark highway where our sins lie unatoned"**

the crowd when nuts and they all started to dance with there father .. every one was sad and happy in the same time stella ran to her father and give him a warm hug . a pale blonde haired women saw this and smirked .

stella turned to her mother and give her a warm hug.

"stella Victoria called ." her mother said .

"ohh how is clare?" stella asked in excitement .

"she is fine .. we are goin back darling come back as the party is over ok take care ." stella's dad said and hugged her

"i will daddy " stella told him and walked away .

"radius its time for us to find a good son in law ... " stella's mother said looking at smiling stella from a long distance.

"but Luna we have to ask her first and i don't think she want get married now "radius said .

"yeah we have to ask her and we have to make her married . " luna said in well determined voice ,

"lunaaaa..." radius said giving a small sigh.

"what .?"luna turned to her husband .

"we have to at least ask her first " radius said .

" ok but make her say yes " luna said and waked out towards their car .

radius stood there looking at his wife and beloved daughter and let out a sigh and went out towards his wife

...

**guys i hope u guys liked this ...**

**it is going to be a big blast soon so . keep watching plzzzzz reviewwwwwww **


	2. Chapter 2

**thankz for ur support guys . don't forget to review ok ...it helps me write more **

**and once again thanks for ur reviews and sorry for my English ..i know its a little bad (part of grammar and all )sorry hope u can understand ...**

chapter 2

...

The sun slowly sets in . and it was the time for the moon to shine luna was furious at her husbands for not having any interest in stella's marriage now . but after all these years have passed radius was very much found his yelling sweet wife .

radius let out a sigh and continued to work in his laptop.

"Radius are even listing to what am saying here ?" luna turned to radius and screamed .

"yes dear but stella has just finished her college life now . i really think we should ask her first ." radius said eyeing his laptop.

"but were is ur beloved daughter . she is not home yet , you are the only one giving her this much freedom . i'm telling u radius i don't think this girl will come around you always ..if this continuous" luna still in her anger .. yelled at her husband and switched on the tv beside her .

"now look this tv is not working .. think all the things in this house is wrong including people .." luna turned the tv channels wildly .and turned to check the clock

"oh its 9 already i will kill that girl if she isn't here his minute " luna said under her breath ...

stella was having a really good time she said good bye to her classmates and came to home in her racing bicycle ...she parked her bicycle near her dad's car in front of her 2 stored house and let a smooth whistle to call out her pet dog . hearing stella's whistle a border collie ran through the open windows to stella's arms ...

"ohh johnny am homeee..." stella hugged her beloved dog and took him in her arms and sneaked into her dad's study .

"hey daddy ...am home " stella murmured to her dad while hiding beside him.

"oh stella what took u so long ur mom is in fire now".radius warned stella in concern.

"sorry daddy i was busy with the girls and for mom we deal with that always so no prob" stella winked .luna heard stella's voice and turned to stella finding her beside radius hiding out from her furious come frustrated mother in front of her .

"ohh so u were here all this time huh ? when did u came back ?" luna questioned stella .

"oh mommy its the last day so me and the girls were partying " stella answered.

"partying ? you young lady has any idea how old are u now .. its time for u get married " luna said .

"WHAT ? get married "stella's eye popped out like a boiled egg.

"yeh to get married ur age now good so we have to find a most suitable person now " luna stated stella rolled her eyes .

"but mom am just 23 years old and u know what i want " stella said.

luna smirked "i know i know u need a person who thinks us as his own but were will we find one in this era ?" luna said in questioning face .

"i know if u didn't get one like that then l'm not marring any one " stella smirked.

"stella is that alright dear ? u have get married at some point "radius said in concerned face.

"yeah daddy but that point is not now "stella stated and smirked at her mom in puppy dog face .

"don't u dare show those puppy dog eyes at me am still mad at u "luna said in a half smiling and angry face .

"oh luna why are u soo mad now am here so what take a chill pill darling " stella said again smirking , watching this side play radius laughed .

"luna she is here so be cool why are so angry at her all the time ? poor child ... " radius said and hugged his daughter .

" ohh now am the bad guys huh ... like father like daughter ". luna sighed ...

"heheh ...daddy did Vicky called ? "stella said to radius .

"no dear? " radius said .

"l'm so mad at her she didn't even sent a pic of Clare that i asked her before "stella said and shook her head down .

"oh stella she will be busy there " luna said .

before stella could say anything radius yelled at wife and daughter watching his laptop .

"hey luna ,stella vicky 's message is here .." radius told .

luna and stella ran towards the laptop .

"ohh where?"stella asked holding her johnny in her arms excitedly .

"radius can't u read that out loud " luna requested.

radius opened the mail and read the message .

"**_hey every one ._**

**_sorry i couldn't call u . i was busy with Clare and work. Danny is out in his business trip to china . i have a great news to guys guess what i found a perfect match for stella here . his name is Albert sparks he is the owner of the sparks world company.i think u know him daddy the multimillionaire company that recently started building in Yorkshire dales. guess what he is a great person even though he lost his father when he was 16 .he built his own emperor in less than 2 years his only relation is with his mother . his mother was looking for a daughter in law and i have shown them a pic of stella and they liked her . and they want this relationship to be official so they are coming there on jan 30th and if stella gets in this relationship then guys it will be a great future for stella so take the right decision and mommy i said they can stay in or farm house .and daddy u have to get them from airport i will sent u the arrival details later _**

**_ok bye_**

**_take care_**

_**vicky **_"

hearing this stella 's eyes widened from her face it was sure that she was shocked . she slowly looked at her father with hope that this is not happening ...stella prayed in her thoughts to make this marriage proposal to be her nightmare .

radius let out a shocking as well as excited smile to his daughter and wife . he couldn't believe the fact that elber sparks the multimillionaire have a liking towards his daughter . luna turned towards stella .

" 30th jan ?its only 2 days from now we have so many things to take care now... " luna was in cloud 9 as god have heard her prays . luna turned to stella

" see now Albert sparks will be here on 30th jan and i want this relation to be offical ... is that clear " luna told stella .

stella in got annoyed that now her sister is the villein in her life cursing her

"crystal " stella replied and went up to her room ...

luna smirked and called out her servants and assigned duties to clean the house and the farm house ..

...

**hope u guys liked this short chapter ...**

**review ur thoughts ...must review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys i hope u liked this story ...review must ...**

chapter 3

...

stella' s pov

...

i slowly walked to my balcony in my room . the moon was out it looked really pretty amazing the way the stars shined but i was not in a mood to enjoy that . i can't believe vicky just done that to me . i knew she is mamma's girl ... i hope dad stand with me . i really don't want to get married like this , especially that "millionaire". god i don't even know how he looks and behavior, God ! aaaargh this is frustrating ...

i better call the girls and try to sort this otherwise my find will explode ...

i took out my cell and started calling bloom . the cell started ringing .

pick up pick pick up ...! she didn't even attended my call ... i tried again but it was useless . my eyes started to blur but my mind was alert . i turned to the clock to check . shit it was 11 .00 already .

i was tired so i went to my bed and hoped for this night mare to end soon ...i let out a sigh and closed my eyes for a good night sleep .

it was dark at first then slowly then i saw some light it was the street light from a long distance . i slowly walked towards the light it was wired i didn't see any one there just me . as i closed my step towards the light i saw some one walking to wards me i started walking fast and the shadow ran with me faster and at last i reached the lamp then i turned to see the person's face in the light . i was really horrified but that person turn out to be my mother .

mom ?is that u ? i asked but she didn't say any thing

then again 3 shadows came towards me from different directions ...now its officially creepy i slowly walked towards them ,. guess what... its my dad , vicky then some guys i really dont know ...they walked towards me . vicky and mom grasped me hardly . almost painfully i saw dad watching this from a distant place he shook his head and walked away then that unknown hideous man came near me with a plastic smile and a ring **_.._**_ ewwhhh_ what an ugly man ... he started to talk some thing and put on the ring in my finger and mom made my hand put a ring in his finger i tried hard to escape but mom and vicky didn't allowed me. oh boy what is this ? i moved back but suddenly everyone started to smirk evilly and the man came near me to kiss ...ewwwhhhhhhhhh...

i popped open my eyes .. i found my self sweating in my sleep ohh ! it was a dream

thank god it was a nightmare ... i searched for some water near me . i found the jar but it was empty . so went downstairs to the fridge to get some cold water .i took out a bottle from the fridge and when to my garden . now am sleepless i lost myself in my frustration question land about my life ? what if the person in my dear is Albert ? will he be that ugly ? what if he is ? then will dad vicky and mom try make me marry him ? for his so called wealth?

ohh ! god am frustrated i really have to break this wedding off .. i don't want to get married to an ugly . even for his wealth .

then what will be it like "beauty and the beast ?"...i don't want that ..

i have to plan , a plan to get out of this wedding forever . i know seeing how beautiful i am no one will ignore or breakup with me , but now i need to break up else it will be disaster like in the final destination series .

i checked the clock it was 6 am

thank god its almost morning now i can meet the girls to work on a new plan ...

i lay down in the armed chair in my balcony and slowly closed my eyes thinking about a great plan that can save me from this disaster ...

now is the real time for my knight in shining armor to enter and get me from this disaster .and definitely its not albert .

what u know its 8 already i got up hearing a shout from mom .

"stella its 8 already ? wake up already why are sleeping in here?" mom asked

i was sleepy because of the nightmare , i couldn't got a change to sleep peacefully from yesterday onward my peace full days are all over .

"ohh that i forgot to get back to bed " i said trying to see mom clearly with my blurry eyes .

"stella its ok ..get up already and i am giving u work " mom said in a demanding tone .

my eyes popped open .

"work ? why ?what ?" i asked

i couldn't see the real point that mom was getting at .

"yeh work go and clean the farm house for Albert and his mother to stay " mom said .again with demanding voice .

"why me ? tell Teresa she will do it " i said

"no u have to clean it Teresa will help u and if u want call ur friends to " mom said and walked away

now its officially getting on my nerves .

"arggghhh"...

wait a sec .. may be i could use this as a step to my victory ...i had a evil smirk on my lips i could feel the evil growing inside me

bhahhaha ...

i got ready as fast i can and called out the girls to the farm house... ...

oh at last am finally got there .

there was my girls and some servants i told them to start the cleaning . and me and girls went to the garden they were all wondering what happen in just a single night i told them the play until now they were laughing out loud ,

"ohh stell.. u really have to get out of this mess " musa said laughing .

"yeah musa i know but how" i said

"stell we really have to take a logical step in my calculation this wedding have 50 -50 chance to succeed and fail "tecna said and smiled

"then i talk the 50 %chance to fail not the succeed part "i said

"stell don't worry what if Albert turn out to a handsome young guy then what will u do ?" bloom asked

i didn't thought that part yet .. what will i do ?

" yeh stell what will u do ? "layla repeated .

"then ... i dont know i don't love him ..." i said ...

"then what if u fall in love with him ?" flora asked .

"thats a good question " musa agreed with flora

"hmm ... what if he turn out to be a total disaster in my life ?" i asked in return .

"thats true too girls any thing can happen .. it will be good if we judge him when he arrives " bloom said .

"but i really doesn't like this marriage .girls please get me an idea to get out of this wedding . " i said

there was a silents between us . i knew some one will bring some thing ...

"i have an idea musa said "smirking evilly ..

"finally ...go musa go ..." i cheered

...

**good news guys Brandon will be ,making an entrance in upcoming chapters ...!**

**so keep watching ... must review ...**


	4. Author's note

A/N : **hi guys i know u were waiting for me 4th chapter . this hour i have to disappoint u . but guys there is a poll in my profile were u can say ur wish about what will stella 's plan will be to get out of this wedding . the result of the poll result will be taken in the account for the future chapters of the story soo plzzz vote .. ok ..!**

**thankz for liking my 2nd attempt and keep reviewing ...**

_Alex. oxoxoox !_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hai guys i know u guys are really thirsty for this chapter for quite some time now , am sorry i couldn't update this chapter sooner . as usual hope u guys like this chapter.. MUST REVIEW ...**

chapter 4

...

The receptionist made a loud announcement in the airport

"**_Your attention please , the flight no . HL 230 new York -Canada has been landed and the passengers will be coming from the exit portal so those who have arrived to pick up the passengers must travel the exist portal _**

**_thank you_** "

Radius stood in front of the exit portal holding a bouquet and a card that showed "Mr Albert from lunar sparks companies".

radius was quite staring at the arrival flight list that displayed in front of the exit portal . usually they didn't had this much flight but today it was some what different some what special .

he fixed his tuxedo one more time . before the passengers coming out its has been 2 hrs that radius stood waiting for may be his future "son-in-law "

"at last" radius sighed and continued to stare at the people coming out of the exit portal hopping to find his suture son in law .

then a brunette haired handsome face came towards radius . with a american tourister bag in his back , a styles sun glasses in his eyes . he was well dressed for a vacation .

" hai .. so were is the car uncle ?" the person asked and smirked ,

radius started at the person .

"mr Albert ? "radius clarified .

"yes uncle , did u took so long to get here ?" Albert asked .

" hi am radius , it didn't took so long "radius said handing over the bouquet .

" ohh thanks uncle , u can call me Brand my friends and close friends call me that " brandon said .

" okay brand"radius said and smriked then shown his way to the car,

"so uncle were am i staying ?" brandon asked

"your stay is made in our farm house , so what do u think of Yorkshire dales? " radius asked getting in the car ,.

"ohh uncle i just started to see there ... so far i'm loving it" Brandon said .

they started the car and drive of to the farm house .

brandon was excited about the place against his thoughts it was really wonderful place . full of trees and nature . brandon started to scream from radius 's car with excitement ,

"hooooo! beautiful ..." brandon scream .

brandon's this behavior surprised radius but he been silent .

millionaires doesn't have any time to enjoy there life , hope he likes stella , radius thought in his mind .

" uncle its so beautiful" brandon said . and laughed

"yeah it is. u can have dinner with us ." radius said hopping that then only he can introduce brandon to stella .

hope she likes him . the car stopped at the farm house it was beautiful.

"thanks uncle ." brandon smirked ,

"its my pleasure . here u go farm house you will be staying here hope u like it ." radius said

" wooww uncle its so beautiful i will meet u in the evening am so tired" brandon said yawning .

" ok take rest i will come and pick u then " radius said then a Teresa's husband came and took brandon's bag from brandon's back .

"ohh ohh ! who are u ? " brandon spooked at the dark complexioned person .

"sir i'm mick , your servant " mick said , and again tried to take the bag,

" ohh .. its ok mick i like to take my things soo u can leave that " brandon said

"but sir am ur servant , servants should go things like this its our duty . " mick said

" yeh they do but here i like that so u don't have to get any job like that u just take care of the house " brandon said .

"but sir , " mick said but brandon cut it off

"no buts mick do as i say " brandon said .

"yes sir "mick said,

" mick .. were is my room u just give a tour inside for me i will be back "brandon sir , brandon turned to radius

"ok uncle see u at 6 "brandon said and smirked.

"ok take care "radius said and took off to his house .

brandon came back and looked at the interior of the farm house .

"sir u know stella baby cleaned and designed this whole house especially for u " mick said ,

"ohh is thats so who is she ?" brandon said smirking and loving at the details of the house .

"she is our sir radius's daughter " mick said and continued his work .

"interesting " brandon said and smirked . walking to his bedroom .

"woow so this is called a bed " brandon said looking at his king sized classic bed room it had black and red patterned one wall and red carpet .

Brandon ran and jumped at his bed . it was really fluffy suddenly a crack noise was heard and the bed went down .

"ohh crap ...ohh now the bed is broke ..." brandon screamed

mick ran to the bed room were he heard the noise .

"oh sir .. what happen ?" mick asked

"what do think ? the bed is broken " brandon said . trying get up but it was use less

"what are u looking at help me ?" brandon said looking at mick and laughed .

"sorry sir " mick gave his hand and helped brandon .

"its ok sir i will call the carpenter now he will fix it . "mick said .

" ok " brandon said putting his things in his wardrobe . mick left and brandon started to look around and he found a gym inside his room ..

**woow this is amazing gym inside bedroom ? **brandon ran to the gym .**so its now get ready for gym then have a good time in uncle radius's house . **

**woow window ?** he went towards some curtains and hoped to get some cold breezes he closed his eyes and opened the curtains an found a wall.

**what ? window ? now its wield the wall had some writing in it . some thing like " richie rich leave the girls alone " what was that all about .** brandon turned and went towards the bathroom ... and jumped on for a bath , it was good at first then surprisingly cold water started to turn in to hot before it could get worst his eyes was stuck on the wall again there was some words that had no meaning ** what is this ?not again ... now its says "haha ! richie rich beware .." **he got of the bath then brandon turned and towards his other wardrobe and and suddenly some things fill on to him . he fell don to the floor . and looked at the things again to figure at what's happening **ohh thank god it was some stuff dolls . hey wait .**** what is this ? **his hand touched some hard book ...** hey its some kind of album ** . he opened the album and saw a blond girl in different pose and below the album there was a name it took brandon to read the name . but at last he read it "** stella ...hmm interesting" **he nodded to him self and got up ...

...

**hope u guys liked this chapter ,,,, sorry for the short update , now am a little lazy to write but don't worry i will complete this ff ...its my promise**

**and don't forget to vote the poll in my profit,,,,, and don't forget to review... **

_Alex..._


	6. Chapter 5

**hai guys ...hope u like this chapter if there is any comments or thoughts then plz plz review ok ? **

**reviews really help me write alot ...soo plz **

**and thankz for ur reviews until now ... ur reviews helped me alot tow write . and last but not the least . guys a good news for u that there will be a couple or unexpected twist and turns from now ... to find that out plz continue reading ...and plz pm me if u have any suggestions ...:)**

**chapter 5**

**...**

**stella's pov **

_reeeeeeoooooooooooooooooooooooo..._. i heard a loud noise i kinda knew that noise .

oh its my alarm ... **why did i put this offal thing in the first place ?** my hand searched for the alarm clock in my night stand but it was nowhere to find . ohh

it was getting annoying as each second passed and am getting my temper on its peck .

**finally .** my hand found the clock before i get a chance to have my second thoughts i pushed the lever so that i could get a steady connection with my mind . i slowly open my eyes saw the morning sun rays get to me . it was refreshing i slowly got up and went towards my balcony it was a beautiful day ... i could tell that just watching the clouds and the morning sun it was a stunning morning then i started to recollect the moments in my life until this day . my friends , my family , school , college ...**what next ? **i was stuck in that part i don't really know what to do next as my college life is almost over then what 's next i couldn't really find an answer for that but i knew definitely NOT MARRIAGE ...

**speaking of marriage ...i think Vicky said that Albert guy will be here today hope he gets in the pranks that i set and learn the lesson . then he will know who i am ...bahhaha** i wanted to have a evil loud laugh just like in the shows but then i noticed "my whole current situation "..i was still in my pink PJs . i was confused in many ways at last i sighed admitting defeat to myself for not having any plan for the next step ... but i was kinda excited for the day to begin deep inside may be to hear the news that "finally mr richey rich took a step back" i really wish that now .. then out of no were my eyes got on a distant figure it ..i couldn't say who that was walking towards my balcony side of my house it .but from the shadow of the person it was a blond then i realized who that was my cousin brother ..Sky ...i was really glad that finally he is here from new York . i ran towards the blond in a swift of wind leaving behind my parents clueless in the dinning hall .. watching me running with joy they came behind me to know what's the big hurry soon they knew what caused the big panic for me .

**"Sky ..." **i an towards him and hugged .

"ohh so my little miss world is awake huh ..! " Sky smirked and hugged me back .

"Sky what a pleasant surprise ! why didn't u called i would have came to pick u" dad said walking towards us smiling .

"yeah Sky how are you and rosemary ?" mom asked .

"am fine mom too . i wanted to have a surprise shock to u guys watching me here . if i would have called u then this wouldn't be surprise then " Sky said and walked towards mom and pappa ,hugging

"come son u must be tried then i will prepare ur room now" mom said and she walked away calling Teresa for help .

" uncle are u off today ?" Sky asked dad .

"come to think of it i am running late bye Sky take rest and dont fight with Stellaok ?" dad said

" we wont ..." Sky and me started to tell but was cut of with dad.

"i know i know u always says that " dad said smiling and walked away taking the car keys in his pocket .

Sky smirked and handed me this luggage .he always do that when he with whole family he acts as a complete gentlemen but when he is alone with me ohh boy he would act as a complete owner .even if he acts like that he always cares for me and be my best friend , that's how i know his little secret . yeah my big cousin brothers has a big secret . and that is my key to control him otherwise ... ohh! thank you god for this tiny help i still remember how i got this key .

_**Flash back .**_

it was a spring season Sky me , and my friends were having a little function in Bloom's house ,it was her sister's wedding .

every one was thrilled about the wedding Bloom was sad about leaving her sister Daphne but meantime happy about getting a big brother .

we all gathered in her house two weeks before the wedding it was the really wonderful . as usual Sky was secretly playing big brother with me but when ever Bloom comes to talk to me or near me . he acts really differently like he wants some one to be impressed by him . first i thought it was his normal act that he perform around my parents , but still i used to smell a rat about these two especially Sky .but i kept my mouth shut to make sure of my doubts to be answered correctly .

then one fine night it was 1 already but i was having a "no sleep night " so i was wandering around the whole house to get some snacks and drinks to watch movie or some thing until i get some sleep .on my way to the kitchen i passed in front of Sky's room the light was still on so he is up .whats he doing in this late hour ? i sneaked a little peak in to his room there he was busy writing some kind of blue diary . until that day i didn't knew he writes diary . may be this is my chance to know whats really going on . i was really excited to get that diary and read . but this should be a secret if Sky knows about this am totally dead .i eagerly waited for a chance to get my hands on the precious diary of his . but how ? he always lock his room if he is not using ... have to find a way 1st .

no doubt that there is a person up above watching us all on the next day while doing some activities in the wedding organizing time Sky asked me to hand him his laptop from his room and handed me his room's keys with a cold face i walked to his room .. but deep inside i was like yipeeeeeeeee...

i got inside his room it was perfectly clean ..like i know my brother but i couldn't find the diary . i searched the whole room from the small pot to the bed side top shelf ..every tiny place i searched i didn't got the whole day to search for this and keep every thing as it was clean . i tried every were i couldn't find it "were did that idiot kept this dairy " i murmured . as i was about to admit defeat and i took the laptop from Sky's desk then some thing heavy fell on the floor . i looked and i was surprised to see what it was ..." diary ..." i let go a small scream as part of my happiness deep inside i took the dairy and i took out my mobile i was having no time to read this all and i wanted to know every detail in it . so i took pictures of the diary in my personal mobile .. oh god if mobile was not found until now .! god knows what would happen now . as i took all the pictures i heard some noise it was some once foot steps .. may be Sky ohh god . ! i put back the diary and kept the laptop in my hands and walked towards the door . before i could open the door a blonde guy opened it shouting .

"Stella where is my laptop ? "Sky said angrily .

"sorry Sky i was lost in the wires" i said with a innocent smile .

" wires ? when did laptops have wires ?" Sky raised eyebrow ,

"i dont know it was some wires " i said covering up for what i said earlier.

"ok ok ... i think anty is calling you ." Sky said talking his laptop from me .

"o i wonder what she needs now " i said rolling my eyes .and ran out of the room thank god for once again helping me .

i turned to look at Sky to recheck if he believed my "usual behavior". he caught me turning .

"what ?" Sky asked .

i just nodded and escaped before it could get worst . i went to my room more like i ran for my life to my bed and locked myself in . i took out my mobile from pocket and started reading .

**man ! Sky is such a love dovey! **i read the whole think each page was some what filled with one name as i guessed to be "**Bloom**" hhe ! i think somebody has a crush on heheh

i let out a evil smirk.. bhahhahah ... now the plates are going to turn big brother ..hehhe ! bahhaha .

on the next day .

we were sitting in our dinner hall as usual Sky was staring at me indirectly staring at Bloom ... until now i thought he was staring at me but how i know who's that really meant for .

poor Bloom i can't tell her this now she have to wait now i have to give my big brother a tiny little lesson on this news hehhe .

i coughed a little i saw Sky waking up from his day dreaming .

"Stellacan't you eat more carefully ?" Sky asked . more like shouted for disturbing his dream .

instead of getting mad i smiled i bet he didn't expect that .

" sorry Sky i was thinking about some thing " i said winking .

"thinking what ?" Sky asked looking totally clueless on my current behavior .

"that somebody is having tiny crush on somebody " i lowered my voice only make him hear what i said . after i finished my words i saw his eyes widening . then suddenly changed his face back to normal

"crush ?" covering his blush .

"yeah crush i think somebody is having a little crush on one of my friend." i said .

"ohh who is that friend?" Sky asked tiring to eat what was left in his plate .

" i think ...hmm may be Bloom" i stressed the word Bloom . and looked at his behavior. it was hilarious . hearing me telling about Bloom he started to cough really hard i knew that will hit the point . but i acted normally. before i could say anything more i heard red head coming closed with a glass of water. guess what it was my BFF ,

"Sky ! what happen take this water " Bloom asked letting him take some water , i watched him go red blushing like hell i wanted to laugh but i didn't .

Sky took the water and when out some were . Bloom stood there complete clueless as he went out i bust in to laughter every one looked at my awkward behavior but i couldn't help but laugh at my brother's behavior god i love u so much . until now i didn't thought of continuing this . but now .. bahhaha !

_**end of flashback**_ ...

from that way onward i always tease him by that . until now he didn't admitted his love for her but i will get him slip that out soon.. before getting at that story am trapped on my own tragedy how am i supposed to get out of this ?may be Sky could help ? what if it back fire .. any ways i could never get any thing worst that this . so i am going to take some help from him .

"so Stellawhatz the latest news here ?" Sky asked .

i know what his intention is coming here he says to surprise us but he comes only when he misses Bloom to see her and know Bloom's news .

"nothing Sky . college is almost over and this vicky has given me a heart attack " i said rolling my eyes ,

"heart attack? what kinda ?" Sky laughed at my humor .

"yeah they are tiring to get me married to some richey rich " i said with a hopeless attitude .

" richey rich ?" Sky asked

" i think his name is Albert or something ...he is a millionaire i think " i said remembering what dad said .

"oh so you mean Albert sparks ?" Sky asked as if he knows him .

" yeh how do you know ?" i asked

"duh ! every body knows him but i really didn't got any chance to meet him in fact nobody know how he looks or who he far as i know he is quiet hardworking person just opposite of what you are sissy ," he said getting his things from his bag and filling it in his wardrobe ,

"ohh then your really have to help me get out of this wedding " i said hoping he would agree .

"why ? he is a millionaire and nice guy, you will like him . "Sky said

"but i don't want to . " i said with my puppy dog eyes . i know he always fell for it .

" ok ok have you met him ?" he asked

"nop but dad said he is coming today to see me " i said .

"ohh then how can u say u don't like this wedding ? because of his wealth ?" he asked

"nop its that ..." i said not knowing what causing me to escape me from this wedding .

"what if when u see him or get to know him , then u like even love him ? then what will you do ?" Sky asked .

now completely am speech less i didn't thought of that part .

"then ...i don't know ." i admitted my defeat . Sky just nodded .

"thats what am talking about 1st stop worrying about this and don't do any thing stupid . u will like him .just give him a chance " Sky said .

and i believed him for what he said .

...

**sorry guys for this late update hope u guys like this please review ...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hai guys sorry for this late update i was busy in my studies .now my summer vacation is going to start in may so i could update frequency.. soo happy **

** i hope u guys liked my last chapter . and hope u like this chapter too/. don't forget to review . waiting here .**

**chapter 6**

**...**

**Brandon's pov **

it was almost 6 and i was having my gym workout usually i had this work out in my office gym and i thought i couldn't do this work out here but in fact its way better than the one that i had in my office . i was happy more like exited i thought this business trip would be a disaster more than enjoyable ,guess am not that unlucky . my gym work out was almost over i when out of my room there was a big swimming pool . so i took a swim in it as part of cleaning myself .

i used to take shower after gym but there is some tiny problem some one gifted me so i choose pool now .

i didn't thought swimming in pool after a long trip and gym would be this much interesting but it was great it was more like a hot spring . i started loosing my weight in the hot water .i was practically floating in it . i was tired it was really refreshing deep inside i felt calm the evening sun was really wonderful . i closed my eyes and started to drift in my own thoughts then i heard a knock on the door . most probability mick , i opened my eyes and tired to regained my control over the body and got out of the spring .

it was a really refreshing experience . i think i will miss this spring the most when i get back to New York after completing my goal . i put on the bath robe and opened the door as i thought earlier it was mick , holding a tray full of snacks ,tea and a phone .

"sir you have a call " mick said

"oh mick who is it ?" i asked letting him inside the room .

"its sir radius ." mick said handing over the phone to me . i took the phone from his hand and got out of the room to the balcony .

"hello uncle ." i said

"hello Mr sparks , sorry Brandon , so are you ready ?" he asked . oops i totally forgotten about that .now i have to get ready for that n fast .

"yes uncle i'm getting ready " i said and i was about to request him to come after 30-45 mints later .

"then Brandon i will be there around 7.30 " . uncle said with a smirk even if am standing away from him i can still imagine his face .

"ok uncle i will be waiting for u then " i said and the call disconnected . i turned towards my room .. mick gave me the tea and the snacks he have prepared for me .

_'what to say i was kinda excited to see whats waiting for me in uncles's house , i was wondering what to be like meeting Stella even if i have met her in the album photos i found , she looks really good in that i really liked her . i still wanted to look the best when she sees me for the 1st time but i don't know what to wear , what color she likes .may be mick has some ideas about that ' i was staring at mick the whole time ._

"sir is there any problem ?"mick asked as if he done some thing wrong and i have caught him red handed .

"there is a tiny problem mick " i said he was really shocked .

" what sir " he asked with a tearful eyes .

"i have already told u to call me Brandon not sir " i said laughing at his innocence.

"oh sir u have given me a fright but how can i call u Brandon ? ." he said

"hey man take a chill pill just like that call me Brandon not sir " i winked at him . he shoot his head down

" ok sir sorry Brandon . "he said .

"there you go " i said he smiled at me .

"so mick i was wondering how was it like uncle radius 's home ? how many people are there in his family ?" i said with out letting him know that i wanted to know about Stella .

" sir radius and family is so lovely his wife's name if Luna they has 2 daughters Victoria and Stella. Victoria is now married and she is in new yo -" mick started to narrate the whole family tree but i was impatient so i cut him of .

"OK ! what about Stella ?" i said getting ready for the dinner.

"Stella dear ? she is such a great child , she goes to the near by st Albert's college for engineering. its been 3 year now . Stella dear says she will graaa, graa,... sorry sir ,oops sorry Brandon i couldn't find the right word " mick said trying to clear the sentence .

"do u mean graduate ?" i said wondering if it fit correctly . hopefully it did .

"yeah that's the word , she has so many friends in there her best friend is Bloom . her other friends are Musa , Flora ,Tecna, Layla. they even decorated this farm house specially for u . " mick said

"interesting " its the only word that came out of my mouth hearing this short friendship story .

now i really have to meet them . i think it wont be that much easy now , i really wonder why they act like this .

"ok mick i'm, getting ready u can go now . " i said dismissing mick from the room .

"OK Brandon . " mick said and left the room .

i got ready as possible as i can in my styles and most newest cloth that i got . i cant wait to meet this character hope she be friendly ..

**Stella's**** pov **

god ... dad said that Richie rich will be here for dinner . i really don't want to see that weirdo . then again i remembered sky's words

_**flash back **_

sky putting his stuff in his wardrobe

"so Stella whats the latest news here ?" Sky asked .

i know what his intention is coming here he says to surprise us but he comes only when he misses Bloom to see her and know Bloom's news .

"nothing Sky . college is almost over and this Vicky has given me a heart attack " i said rolling my eyes ,

"heart attack? what kinda ?" Sky laughed at my humor .

"yeah they are tiring to get me married to some Richie rich " i said with a hopeless attitude .

" Richie rich ?" Sky asked

" i think his name is Albert or something ...he is a millionaire i think " i said remembering what dad said .

"oh so you mean Albert sparks ?" Sky asked as if he knows him .

" yeah how do you know ?" i asked

"duh ! every body knows him but i really didn't got any chance to meet him in fact nobody know how he looks or who he far as i know he is quiet hardworking person just opposite of what you are sissy ," he said getting his things from his bag and filling it in his wardrobe ,

"oh then your really have to help me get out of this wedding " i said hoping he would agree .

"why ? he is a millionaire and nice guy, you will like him . "Sky said

"but i don't want to . " i said with my puppy dog eyes . i know he always fell for it .

" ok ok have you met him ?" he asked

"no but dad said he is coming today to see me " i said .

"oh then how can u say u don't like this wedding ? because of his wealth ?" he asked

"no its that ..." i said not knowing what causing me to escape me from this wedding .

"what if when u see him or get to know him , then u like even love him ? then what will you do ?" Sky asked .

now completely am speech less i didn't thought of that part .

"then ...i don't know ." i admitted my defeat . Sky just nodded .

"that's what am talking about 1st stop worrying about this and don't do any thing stupid . u will like him .just give him a chance " Sky said .

"OK i will try " i said

_**end flash back **_

i hope for the best .. may be that weirdo really need a chance in fact i don't even know or saw him . i was lost in my own thoughts then i heard a loud shout from behind .

"Stella ! what in the world are u wearing ? its almost 6 " i was pretty much shocked at mom's shout i looked down at my short black jeans and white top with black jacket it was pretty good as far as i know today's fashion . i was completely clue less for what to do next .

"what ? " i asked . mom just given me a stare without any change of expressions in her face .

"Whats your problem ? its a good in fact a great outfit " i said

"no its not u young lady come with me u are changing at band outfit now " mom said garbing my hand and pulling me to my room .

"but mom ." i tried to argue but it was useless .

" no buts " mom said .

i followed her to my room but i very much comfortable in my current outfit . then she opened my wardrobe and took out a red and black contrasted dress .

"now this looks great . go and change ur cloth "mom said handing over the dress to me .

"but mom this dress was kept for my prom night ." i said trying to change her mind .

"its okay today is way important than the prom night u will get much better cloth for that so now go and change ." she said .

she is so stubborn for matters like this . i had no other chose cause if she gets mad then that's the end the world .

so i decided to obey her . i changed my cloth and makeup . in the whole time she was giving me tutorials on how to be get a boy ,in fact it was more like how to get Albert fell for me .

it all started from how to smile when he comes . to way up to another dimension i lost track on the part of me and that weirdo's wedding i was wondering if that wedding is really possible then when i got back to earth my mom have gotten to some were else that had really very much tiny bit of possibility of happening in this world. if i put in tecna's high- tech language ."...

"ha now u see how pretty u look ?i'm sure Albert will surely like u now don't forget what i have told u .. always smile and don't u dare be naughty ." she said walking around me checking every tiny details about my dressing and make over and she walked out giving me one last death glare .

"shoo that was weird" i let out a sigh. now it officially diner time .

i heard a noise most probably dad's car with in seconds their was a door bell . i don't know what to think its really getting one my nerves now i really have to get out of this and fast .

mom called out for me . i walked towards her

"what now?" i asked in a frustrated tone .

"why are standing their for ? Christmas? go and open door " mom said controlling me to do the servant works .

"Teresaaaaaaaa" i called

mom gave me another death glare from that i knew she really wants me to do the work . against my will i opened the door there stood a tall brunette man with a handsome face and a well built muscular body wearing a black and red jeans and shirt he had red rose bouquet in his hands. he smiled at me more like smirked at me he handed over the bouquet i heard dad walking towards up after parking the car .

"stella this is Albert ." dad introduced him to me .

"hello i'm stella nice to meet u " i smiled at him as good as i can .i tried to mix up a weird touch in that to just to give him a weird impression on me so that i could get out of this wedding .

"oh stella now u talk while standing there invite him inside " dad said waving at me .

"oh yes come inside .. " i said and i saw johnny playing in the bed side with his tiny ball .

i think i could get some prank in here . heheeh i evilly grinned at my wonderful prank plan in my head

_stella u are just great ! what a prank . _i walked to my pet and gave him a warm massage ...

...

**sorry for the late update and sorry for this lag in the story guys hope u understand . **

**plz review i really need ur help for the next chapter ... **

**RIEVIEW... MUST ! love u all **

_**ALEX...**_


	8. Chapter 7

**hai guys ... in this chapter i hope u get the real fun .**

**chapter 7**

**...**

**Stella 's pov **

"so Albert how was your journey ?" Luna asked as Brandon entered the house looked really amazed at the interior decorations .

The house had a big dinning hall . there was a piano in the corner and the hall had a 90th century painted ceiling and there was a fair place near the piano were their placed guest sofas there were flowers above the fire place the windows were wide open long wind were blowing inside the white banglow making the white curtains to fly high side the mansion. the mansion is beautiful from the outside as well as the inside . there were so many servants around the banglow taking care of the every little things of the banglow .

even if the banglow had a old 90's structure . it was a beautiful banglow that really had the power to make the viewers wonder at its creation.

" it was really wonderful anty , " Brandon said smiling at mom .

"Brandon this is my wife Luna ." dad introduced mom to Brandon .

"nice to meet u anty , " Brandon said waving

"the pleasure is all mine , Albert " mom said smiling back at her future son in law .

"anty please call me Brandon " Brandon said with a giggle .

"oh yes yes ." mom said .but it was a little mystery for her to understand .

" oh u guys have a piano ? wow " Brandon said he practically ran towards the piano placed in corner admiring its beauty .

" yes ,so Brandon u know how to play piano " ? mom asked turning her full seen eyes and ears towards her future son in law's interest .

" yeah a little ... definitely not a expert when it comes to the topic of "music" " he said while lifting his hand up in defense . ...

"oh? Stella loves piano actually she is our state champion " dad said proudly walking towards me and grinned .

i had no idea what was really happening there. I was more like trapped in my major prank to get this smarty pants out or try to figure what he really wants . Looks like i have to think a major work here .. i smiled at smarty pants with a clear sarcastic back ground and took johnny in my hands and went to the chair near by to find a clear spot .

"johnny take a clear picture of his face and pant pocket .. get your target locked ... go and get your dog bone " i slowly whispered to my pet and unchained him towards Brandon . johnny ran towards Brandon with a hunter's face in front of prey . as johnny got near Brandon something surprising happen . Brandon suddenly turned and started whistling a chanting tune towards angry johnny . 'don't know how he broke my spell ... i used to be the best dog whispered but now ...god now i really have to get him out '

" nice doggy ... " Brandon smiled at johnny and took him in his hands . like he owns the traitor ...

"his name is johnny " dad introduced him .

"ohh nice name in fact i know one johnny but he is entirely different from u . " Brandon said to johnny cuddling him and its look like johnny was having a great time to ... that traitor ... i will show him .. now what will i do ?

'mm got it' ... i heard a person calling my name out loud ... disturbing my planing .

"Stella ...Stella ... " Sky came to the living room calling me .

" yeah Sky i'm here ... ' i said getting myself up to see what Sky needs now .

"Stella u were here i was calling for the las-" Sky slowly shut his mouth up and looked at us surprised .

"what's going on here guys ?" he asked surprised .

" Brandon this is Sky , radius 's brother's son , Stella's cousin " mom said . Brandon came towards Sky and gave a hand shake .

"And Sky this is Mr.. Albert from sparks world" mom said introducing Sky to Brandon . Sky throw a glance at me . i let out a frustrated sigh just to get him the information how frustrating this whole situation is for me .

"nice to meet u .. hope you like it in here . i have some stuff to get to sorry i will be back soon " Sky said smiling cheerfully .

" please call me Brandon its been really nice to meet u to Sky , i'm looking forward for that too " Brandon said smiling at Sky .

"me to Brandon , but now Stella i need to talk to u come with me " Sky said marching towards me and went towards his room .

"OK ! i'm coming " i said and turned to Sky's direction .'i was practically having a little relief due to Sky's intrusion a feeling beyond words can express .' Sky toOK me to his room .

" ohh so that's Brandon ..." Sky said leaning to his bed and grinned at me like he knew some thing that i don't .

" yeah i afraid so " i said avoiding his grin towards me .

"Stella i don't be like this ! looks like he is a nice boy . you two will make a great couple . " Sky said making me believe that this could actually work.

" for Pete's sake Sky i don't think so " i said .

" why is that stel ?" he asked ..' i don't know that either . i don't know what to think ? as far as i know he is not like what i have imaged until now .' i looked away from Sky to the window and walked towards the balcony to get my thoughts straight .

" i don't know Sky ... i have to think ." i said .

" its Okay stell u can take your time .OK now the thing that i called you here in the 1st place " Sky said .

"yeah ... what do u need NOW?" i said changing my thoughts to the current position .

" did you saw my journal ? some were? i couldn't find it ." Sky said scratching back of his head . it hit me with a thunder that 'i totally forgot about that'..

"no Sky i didn't saw that " i said avoiding Sky's sight .

"oh really ? then why do i have a feeling that you know were it is " Sky said he stared at me like he just got a prey for his diner.

"what made you say that ? i don't have that " i said convincing myself into lying ...

"cause you are a bad lair . and your are my sister ..." Sky said walking towards me .

"Sky i'm serious i don't know about that .. really !" i said but i could say his speed walk towards me . 'now its really the good time to escape' i took few steps back and ran for my life ,other wise i'm totally dead .

"stelllaaaaaa..." Sky yelled and ran behind me .

" i already told you i don't have it ... " i yelled back i turned to look for Sky then i banged to some thing. more muscular actually i tried to balance myself but i was shocked when i saw those chocolate brown eyes it was the last person i wanted to see. we fell down through the stairs and we landed on the floor .

eyes met eyes , lips met lips ...i didn't believe myself 'i kissed him a total stranger i just met 5 minutes ago a complete stranger' my eyes widened . but don't know why it felt really amazed ,i felt more alive than usual .it was like my lips meant to be in that place forever . i couldn't move from there not even a inch i can't part from that side .but i had to for air . as we separated from each other . i saw a group of people around us , staring at us giggling ...i could feel a blush creeping from my neck ...i stood up and ran to my room ...i wanted to avoid every grin ...this time Sky was not following me.

i got inside my room and shut the door behind .

i couldn't believe my own lips , ' what just happen now ? it was some thing ... i wanted to smile , laugh harder , i looked myself in the mirror my face was a shade of scarlet .

i never felt this feeling before . 'may be this one kiss changed every thing in my mind '... i was speechless ...my thoughts wandered of their own land . .

'may be he is the one?' i saw my reflection in the mirror it was talking to me .

"the one ? seriously Stella ? what are you talking about ? does this one single kiss changed ever thing? are you out of your mind?" my reflection asked me .

"i don't know what to do ! i'm confused " i asked .

" really Stella ?confused ? "she rolled her eyes.

"yeah ? why ? can't i be confused" i shot a confused look at her.

"yes you can but my question is that "is this a really good topic to be confused about ? "she asked me .

"yeah ! duh... are u kidding me ? my parents wants me to marry him .. i need answers and i'm confused about it" i confessed my whole situation to her .

"ok look ... try not to loose your mind on this whole marriage this ok ? don't forget who you are ? mostly " mirror asked me .

"hmm... i will try " i let out a sigh .

"who are you seriously ?" she asked me with a stern look on her face.

"i'm Stella solaria. " i replied

"who ?" she asked me again like it wanted me to spirit up and face the problem .

"Stella solaria " i asked with a stern loud way .surprisingly this gave me an ever ending confidence to face this situation then the reflection slowly vanished and i saw myself in the mirror.

i was mentally ready to face the little crowd outside , then i looked at my face in the mirror the scarlet color was slowly diminishing . i let out a sigh and tried to relax and calm my nerves .then i realized how i looked .i was a mess and i need to find me in myself the whole marry me getup mom gave me was of no use so i went to my bathroom and look a shower..

the gifts that a relaxing bath can give you is beyond any words can explain ...who i'm i talking to ? every one knows that ... i quickly got out of my bath and got changed to my causal look yes i know mom would be furious changing my look to this but i needed me more .. so its all worth it . i got ready in my favorite white jeans and red polka rhapsody tunic . and put on a light make up . and air blown my hair and made french braid . 'yeah now i'm ready'.. i rechecked every thing to be sure . 'yeah i almost forgot ' i took out the blue journal of Sky ..if i left this here then he would murder me next time that for sure .After all this whole awkward situation happen because of this damn journal , 1st i almost fell for the stranger 2nd i got hurt due to the fall yeah i know you must be wondering about the landing yeah i had a soft one but still falling is pretty hurtful ... i took the journal and opened the door. i sneaked out my head to check for any "laughing" or "still teasing " crowd members. thanks to god there was non so i walked out the room as i turned to close the door i heard a cough from behind. i'm damn sure it was Sky.i turned to him as for my guess it was Sky i simply smiled and gave a poker face to him as a gift for this 'give me back my journal or else you fall' game .

"so you finally decided to get out huh ? " he said smirking .

"yeah" i said .god that smirk is so annoying .

"so Stella what happen ?"he asked me like he has no clue of what just happen few minutes ago . even after being the first person to witness the whole drama .

"happen what ?" playing along is better to avoid that . i tried to walk away to avoid this "grinning questions "...but he kept following me..

"you don't remember ? " he asked again with a giggling grin .

"remember what Sky ?" i asked that now i have no clue .

"that one of my friend fall and some thing more romantic happen ." he asked ...still with a grin .

"ohh really ? i guess i missed it " i said .

"well i guess so .. stel so what do you think ? is he the one ?" he asked but now with a stern look on his face.

" hmm ... still thinking !" i said ..' finally his grin vanished god i hate that a lot'.

"still thinking ? you must be joking ? even after sharing a kiss ?" he laughed .

"it was a accident ." i clarified my defeat .

"yeah right stel there is no accidents " he said.

"ok it was consistence now happy ?" i said

"yeah i'm " he laughed .

" oh shut up ." i said .

"ok ok stel now give me back my journal " he said with a stern look .

"i won't" i said .

"what ?" he asked me now with a very much damn stern glare at me .

"yeah what happen bro ? whats with the stern look ?" i laughed .

"give me that " he tried to grab the journal from my hands i ran and kept it from him but he followed me again .

"no way bro ... now who's laughing huh ?" i asked with a giggling smirk.

"give me that "he said .

"i wont " i said .

"if you don't then its okay keep it ...and i will say your secret to Brandon .. i'm sure you don't mind ."he said grinning .. from his grin it was sure he was't lying about that ...only god knows what this boy which secret it was . he knows every thing about me so i can't risk any chance . i have to take control now and fast . then i realized the power i'm holding at.

" oh if you do that then i will , i will show this journal to bloom .&amp; and sure you won't mind that either." i said ...i saw his eyes widening with that ..'god i'm a genius'.

"ok ok lets make a deal .. if you give me the journal then i won't say anything to Brandon ." he said putting his hands in defense. it was a fare deal. actually..

"oh let me think " i said ...almost admitting to him for the deal.

"tell me about what " we heard a not so familiar sound . &amp; and sure it would be the last person on earth that i need to see now ...

...**...**

**OK**** guys that's for now and i'm so so sorry that i didn't update .. the truth is that i wrote the whole chapter once and i save the document but the page didn't save so the whole chapter got lost . so i had to retype the whole chapter . i'm sure you guys would like this chapter ... plzzzz REVIEW ...**


	9. Chapter 8

**hi guys, hope you guys liked my last update ... and hope you guys like this update as well ...**

**A/N:as you guys already know Stella is a very much talented , naughty and loving daughter she wants her life partner to be like her that she wants him to see her parents as his and love them and care for them like her . now she is very much confused about Brandon course he is a complete stranger to her and she likes his appearance and every thing but she still confused about his character .until now Stella's life was filled with her parents friends and college mates etc but now its about marriage which is a long lasting term . so she don't want to make any wrong chose here.. **

** chapter 8 .**

**...**

**Stella's pov **

"tell me about what " Brandon said coming towards us .

i suddenly hid the journal and turned around but i have to admit that the fact that i couldn't really face Brandon after what happen now between us .

"nothing Brandon we were just talking , what about you how's your back ?"sky changed the subject nicely .

"oh it still hurts a little but i'm fine " Brandon nodded ..

"maybe you should rest ." i said avoiding eye contact with him . but i could say from a corner of my eyes that he was slightly grinning at me in the thought of that a bright blush creeper from my neck i was slowly turning scarlet . i had to take control of the situation so i concentrated on getting out .

"so i think my phone is ringing i better be get going see ya " i said dashed to the garden as fast as i can ._ it was a surprise that non came after me ...and it was a bit of relief that i don't have to make any excuses for these 'unwanted happenings' around me ..even if it was unexpected one but i kinda liked it thinking about that gives me a blush on my face ._ i got settled in my favorite place in my garden it was tree trunk near a River non really knew about that place except for me of course, some thing of that place it gives me a mind of peace that i search in the whole house were i live for the past 21 years ..i stayed there for a couple of hours throwing stones at the River each time the stone passed one another and traveled a new distance away from me i was distracted by a noise it scared the hell out of me .. i jumped up from the place and my head bumped in the branch

"Ouch " i cried .

"um sorry i didn't meant to spy ... are you alright ?" i saw a dark figure approaching me .

"yeh its ok . " i said but it really hurt .

"we really couldn't properly introduce our self back there . when i saw you sit here i thought we could that why i came here " Brandon said feeling guilty for my head bump.

"ohh ok ." i said rubbing my head .

"i'm Brandon nice to meet you ." he said giving me a hand i think for hand shake.

"um Stella...pleasure is mine " i said giving him my hand .

i think its a good start .

" so Stella what were you doing here ?" he said ..watching what i was doing .

"nothing really .." i said looking at the River .

"ohh so can i sit here ?" he asked .which i never in a million years wanted to answer before i could say any thing he sat beside me .

"so Stella why are u siting here ? all alone ?" he asked ,

"nothing just for fun .. so Brandon why are u here ?" i said ...i wanted that question to be answered with .

"nothing i was just passing by i saw u sitting here so."

"so u came to give me a company" i finished his words but he wasn't surprised like i wanted him to be . in fact there only a grin .

"look i know why you are here " i said with a warm stern look to make all myself to clear.

"you do ?" he asked which i don't know the real importance may be he just making fun out of me .anyways this talk is very much important for me so i continued .

"yeah i know , and to make it all clear i'm not interested in this whole system and i want you to back out cause otherwise my family will make this work which i dont want ," i said

"but i really need this deal its very much important for me "he said like this whole wedding is just an another business contract.

"what ? is this any business deal for you ? " i said sarcastically but the answer give me big shock but luckily he didnt saw my face .

"yeah it is " he said with a proud attitude i think . what a jerk ... i had nothing else to think just this few words .

"ok ! good luck then " i said and turned around to ran then again my head bumped to same branch but this time i practically fell down cause of my absent mind and landed on Brandon's hands .

"oh so.. sorry " i stamped a sorry in front of him and ran from there .

**Brandon's**** pov.**

it was all weird why Stella behaves like this ? i have ZERO idea. is she always like this ?...maybe ..

then my phone started ringing ...

RINNNNNNNNGGGGG.

"hai bran" Riven said.

"oh hai Rivz whatz up man?"

"man! what the same old story .my boss is killing me ...i really need a vacation ." he said

"woow! thats new .. MR Riven monez need a vacation ." i laughed ...

"ha ha ha .very funny ...so were are you man ?"

"i already told u ...i'm in yorkshire dales" i said .

"ohh boy sorry i totally forgot about that howz it like there ? having fun i suppose ?" he said i really could imagine his devil grin ..

"yeah very much i really miss you guys here . " i said .

" we too man ...its just soooo boring here . except that we are having late night party ." he said ..

"PARTY ?" i yelled ...

" yeah my boss's bachelor party and we all are invited remember ? he said

"2 minutes of silence for the poor man's last day of freedom .."i said

"hahha brand man ..." he laughed ..

"yeah really ? if i find the one that found the whole system of marriage i will surely will kill him " i said .

"ok ok ! get your work done there ...and get your *** here soon ..ok " he said

"yes boss" i laughed and call ended .

hahah ...funny ! im not against weddings its just that weddings etc gives me the creeps ...i don't know when i be ready for that kinda this ..

me and Riven been friends for more than 2 decades he is my childhood friend and my cousin brother .a total flirt but good at heart every one misunderstand him for being a flirt but i know ..he is just a rough diamond ...

**...**

**sorry i know its been sooooo long that i last updated its just i was so messed up in my next plans of find colleges and all . **

**i promise i will make it up to you guys soon ... and sorry i know this chapter is very small ... **

**sorry i will update soon ..plz review ok ...**


	10. Chapter 9

**chapter 9 **

**...**

**Luna's pov**

**...next morning **

we were having our morning tea with some snacks in our hands with a soft melodious song on the back ground .

"hon, so what do you think of Brandon? "Radius asked breaking my dreamy moment .

"umm . he's great if this works then Stella would be getting millions ." i yelled in a excited way .

"thats true ,but still is this really needed ? i mean i liked him but still " he said ...yeah pft .like i'm oly after his wealth and i have nothing to do with Stella's n Brandon's love life , i'm her mom i have responsibilities .

" hon, don't forget i'm her mom , i too have equal worries about her life like you ... i only want her to be happy " i said .

" i know hon ! but my guts .." he started .

"oh hon ...i know i know your guts says something else ...i know ..now can we just wait and watch what happens ?" i said rolling my eyes .

"hmm ..i think we can but promise me if Stella wishes to get out of this wedding with good reasons then you will let her move on ?" he said .

"i know what you meant . if she has good reasons then i wont let this wedding to happen otherwise we will continue . i promise , now can you smile ?" i said .

"yeah i can " Radius started to laugh ..

we laughed a little and Radius called me to dance with him ..

**Stella's pov**

**...**

i couldn't sleep last night there been millions of thoughts in my mind saying that good its bad , what's now , what's gonna be now?...i'm fed up with these thoughts i had to come up with some thing fast . i reviewed the last words he told me over and over again .every time i reviewed my anger level got into a new post .

what a jerk what do he think he is ,yeah i know a millionaire playboy . but marriage ? its some thing very much precious an he thinks this as a deal ? what kind of a person thinks that ? huh ?

i'm soooo confused ..i really need some help i better call Bloom ... only she knows what i really need now .

i took out my mobile and speed dialed Bloom ..

it was ringing and at the end of 2nd tune Bloom picked up my call

"hello .Stell good mor-" he started but i was so impatient so i cut her off,.

"Bloomy no time for chitchat .i'm so confused here " i yelled .

"wo wo .easy there Stell 1st tell me what happen ?" she asked .

" you wont believe what just happen ! " i practically screamed to my phone .

"i will if u 1st say what happen " she said.

then for 2-3 minutes i explained every thing to her detailed ...scratching some parts of course .

"i really need your help now , its now or never kinda situation here " i said

"ok ok ...don't worry gal , i will be right there . " she said

call ended.

i really hope Bloom could get some solution for this hell of a problem .

i got off from the bed and carried out ..u know the same morning drill .

but today was some thing very much different than usual , until now i was ready to give him a chance now i think its a bad idea ,in fact a really bad idea ,

i saw my reflection on the mirror and it was missing some thing , i couldn't pin point what it was but surely there was some thing , now the most important thing is i want to find Bloom and share her every thing .

i got off from my room and i was walking though the corridor looking down at my feet thinking what to do next and at the end of the track i was moving one i felt my body attaining weight it was heavy and i couldn't control my body .i found myself rolling over something on the floor . some thing happen i felt the floor really hard , and heard a voice behind me couldn't really pin point who that was . but for a moment i went out of this world in to a new world .it got be few minutes to calculate what was really happening to me.

"Stella dear what happen Luna... come fast " i heard dad's voice coming closer to me .

my vision blurred and it went blank .

**Bloom's pov **

i woke up hearing my phone ringing non stop . i checked who it was.

for my usual drama section it was Stella 17 missed calls ...and now she needs me there hope she is alright .

i got out of bed and got ready as fast as i can took my keys and went out .

"Bloommy were are you going early this morning ? "mom asked.

"Stella called mom , "i said ,

"but Bloom u didnt had any break fast ?" she yelled . she worries about my diet all the time .

"i will don't worry " i said and gave her a kiss on the cheek .

"have a nice day dear" she said and went to her kitchen .

i started my car and driven to Stella's home hearing "i really like you - carly Rae jepsen"

i really like this song ...its gives me the joyful mood to drive ...

i pulled over at the side way as i came across a familiar car parked in front of a ice cream parlor.

i got out from the car and checked the number plate .

"yeah its Sky's car but where the hell is he ?" i turned i confused.

i went inside to look for him and i found him with some girl .1st i thought i would go and say hi later what if i end up disturbing him ..so returned to my car .but watching him with another girl got my mood in to off section .

i don't know why is that ...but still it hurts to see him with other girls hmm...

i got inside my car and put on a soft melody to match my mood now and continued my journey towards Stella ...

**Sky's pov . **

its been long 2 days since i have returned after all this years i have missed all the people here so i got ready to meet some people and give my "hi" to them.

last 2 days been really funny to be poor Stella don't know what will she decide hope she gets everything right and this Brandon guy i really have a good feeling about him and Stella they would make a pretty good couple ..

taking about them its really been ages that i saw bloom i really miss her presence near me .i took out a pic of her from my mob . i always carry around her pic on my mobile and see her face every time i wishes to see her beautiful face ... i doesn't have any idea that i have her pic .

hope she remembers me ...

i dont know what happens to me when it comes to girls .i'm really bad at talking to girls especially bloom ..when she come towards me i just fill my stomach with butteries .her beautiful blue eyes and her smile . ...always gives me a treat to be happy about i wish i really wish that she felt this same feeling towards me ... but what to do ? i have no idea .

every thing around me gave me a spark to fell into dreams about her .

i got ready as fast as i could and got to my favorite hang out place its a restaurant with a ice cream parlor .it was crowded as always but lucky i got a seat my friend zack promised me he would be here by now .but there was none i mean zero presence of him .

"good morning sir , ready to take your order sir ?" a waiter came towards me with a note and pen .

"good morning ,no i'm waiting for some one " i said ..

"oh of course sir "he said and turned around.

"perhaps i would like to have a glass of water " i said .

"yes sir " he walked away .

i quickly took a look at the menu same as the last time i came ... i smiled ..beep beep

my mobile vibrated from my pocket i took out the mobile it was a text message from zack .

**"sorry dude i'm stuck here Gf ...hope you understand i will meet you an hour later . XOXO zack "**

just great now i'm stuck here all by my self .i let out a sigh .

"excuse me sir . is this seat taken ?" i heard a sweet voice .

i looked at the direction were i heard the voice it was a girl mostly 20 yrs old i think . she has long blond hair and hazel eyes .

"no ..its not " i said .

she took the seat opposite to me and got settled there .

"sorry to intrude like this i was waiting for friends and they are running late and i thought i could get a seat until then but there was no seats other than this ..so" she explained

"oh no no its okey actually i was waiting for my friend to but he dumped me " i laughed .

i saw her hazel eyes widen a little then letting out a sad smile .

oh boy .what i just said it has a double meaning ...

"i i meant my friend texted me that he's busy with his girlfriend..." i tried to explain .

i bet she would have thought me as a gay ...GODDDDD...why does this happen to me every time ..

i saw he smiling at me for my tries ..

"ohh by the way i'm Diaspro " she smiled at me .

"sorry where are my manners I'm sky " i said ..

she laughed a little ..which remained me of some one ..much more precious ...my BLOOM ...

...

**I know guys i haven't updates for so long i'm really sorry i got carried away with my "new" cllge and stuffs like that .. guess what ..there is going to be a 10 days holiday for me soon so i would try to update the next chapters quickly , hope you guys like this chapter ..Plz review daphne thankz for waiting ..and plz review your thoughts about this chapter and i'm looking forward some help for the next chapters as well ..and i know this chapter is small ..sorry about that i would try to make it large next time i swear ...:) .**

R

E

V

**I**

**E**

**W ...**

xox ALEX ...


	11. Chapter 10

**"woow" its been 1 year since my last update .sorry guys the fault is at me ! i was sooo busy with all the internship n tour and all . sorry! i know i know its been sooooooooo long that i partly forgot what i was going to write but i'm sure new twist and turns will be there soonnn ... i'm so sorry that i waited u guys this much but now fear when alex is here i will update soon and end this story real soon . dont forget to reviewwwww ...**

**Chapter 10.**

**life savers ...**

**Stella's pov.**

it was blank. pitch black actually. soon i heard some one calling my name far from some were else the sound came closer and closer . i tried to open up my eyes but i couldn't move my body .i felt water on my face i regained my strength and opened my eyes to see the most beautiful pairs of eyes it was dark brown. i could hear my heart pounding so hard and from some were my feet is getting its strength back .i couldn't control myself stare at that beautiful pair of eyes ... awhhh ! suddenly i noticed it was Brandon he was saying some thing but it wasn't that audible now i focused on what he was saying.

"Stella what happen to you ? your parents have went out to get u some medicines doctor's order -"

"were I'm i ? " i asked with a puzzled look.

"you don't remember ? you are at the life care hospital u fell down the stairs and u broke Ur leg-" he said .

suddenly i noticed a thunder striking pain in my head and left leg .

"awwchhhhh..." i cried in the pain .

"Stella don't cry its a minor fracture the doctor said it would be better soon ." he comforted me .

"ohh good god .! wait how come u are here ?" i asked with the same puzzled look .

"when you fell down i was there in your house me and your parents got u here -"he was explaining step by step but i cut him.

"how can my parents leave me with this complete stranger when I'm sick? unbelievable !" i was disappointed at my own parents .

"hey don't worry i was just helping you as a friend ok ! and don't worry u are not my type so -" he said

"oh so you have a type I'm surprised ". i said sarcastically

"FYI i have, unlike you . i think you should take rest now i will leave when your parents get back "he replied.

"hey don't you dare treat me as a child I'm a lady if you want to leave then just leave ,that way i could take rest peacefully" i said .

"ohh lady ? and you ? are you kidding me ? we got you here then your doctor called for your parents to talk so your parents requested me to stay here that's why I'm here got it ?"he said .

"ohh kay then stay don't annoy me !" i said and closed my eyes .

"yeah like I'm having fun talking to you " he said and walked out side the room .

_ohh! that was tooooo close .talk about attitude... ..! i turned to other side and closed my eyes . _

**Brandon's pov.**

_seriously what does she think she is ? a heavenly goddess or something ? hell god ! in which time i thought to go into that freaken house** ...** i never been this furious at some one before ... whats really happening to me ? _

_hmmm ! hell what i'm i saying she is a heavenly goddess .. those golden brown eyes could have really killed me ..she is much hotter when she is angry at me .out of no were a smile formed in my lips . the way she fell asleep in my arms she is so beautiful yeah true this beauty only last till she opens her mouth . but still the way she slept like a 2 year old really made my day . __woow ! so mesmerizing ...who thought after all these years of misery i would find person girl in England ? i really think she is the one for me .because no one else have made me feel like her .I'm so in love best feeling ever . _

**flash back .  
**

biss...bisss...my mobile rang on my way to the new construction site in my car .

"ohh hi Rivz what's up?~ " i attended the call expecting a funky speaking riven but suddenly interrupted with a angry yell instead .

"what's up ? seriously Brandon ? were are you u now ? when will you get here ? and don't forget to bring the envelop OK !" riven was shoot questions at me all at once.

"hey hey chill Riven I'm on the way to the work site dude . what envelop? are u talking about ?" now I'm confused .

"whattttttttttt? you forgot ? today is the meeting you idiot with Mr. Leo Clare and please don't tell me you forgot the envelop toooo.." riven practically cried through the call not because he was sad or any thing but pure anger ..

"oops...so sorry dude i totally forgot that don't worry when is the meeting gonna start ? i will get there soon with the envelop don't worry " i said

" the meeting is at 2 pm in the afternoon in the hotel Rock claw Timmy will be there . " he said

"oh kay i will be there ,and Riven take a deep breath we will rock this meeting" i said

"yeah yeah otherwise i would freaken kill you and dude one more thing ." he said

"what dude? " i asked .

" try not to be late and bring white kadupul flower flowers heard Mr. Leo loves kadupul flower so " he said .

"but dude . were in this world could i find kadupul flower? " i could imagine his furious look .

"consider it as a punishment "he said and hung up .

_ seriously ?_ silly riven ! now i have to find kadupul flower? i took a u turn and went back. on the way i searched for kadupul flower but ended up having no luck .i got back home ._so were will the envelop be ? i asked myself as a busy person i always forget were i kept things ._ i frantically searched my whole room but no luck . _ i guess this time i kept it really well may be that's why i couldn't find it !_ i got fed up and took a seat in the chair near by then i saw the green box in the table near me . _ i wanted to slap my face ._

"what a fool " i walked towards the mini-safe and took out the key and took the envelop that i kept in the safe i almost forgot were i kept them next kadupul flower.

_where could i find this? may be mick know,..? idea ..._ i could literally imagine a bright shining bulb near my head.

"mick ?" i called out . mick came to my room with a spoon .

"yes did you called ? sir?" he asked with a innocent face .

"mick i have told you 100 times call me Brandon not sir ! " i said .

"my bad sorry Brandon ! why did you call me now? "he asked .

"yeah the thing is i need a fresh bunch of kadupul flower now ! were could i find get some ? its a matter of urgency " i asked in a pleading way .

"kadupul flower huh ! its very rare around here ! its hard to find one but i think sir radius is very much into gardening he has his own garden and has some of the most rarest flowers too may be he has kadupul flower too. u should ask him , he can surely help you ." he said and when to kitchen.

_that's useful now i have to go there for this stupid kadupul flowers . what if Stella is there too that means i have to face her too. i haven't really met her in person after that day we "accidentally" shared a kiss .thinking about that surely makes me all blush. it was the best kiss i ever had ._

_"Riven u really owe me a big time."_ i took into my car and turned to my landlord's home .hope he is there with the flowers .the ride was a quick one as he lived in the next turn of my villa. i got of the car and when inside the big mansion in front of the house .

"hello anybody home ?" i called out .i heard some foot steps coming to my direction it was Mrs Luna radius . it was the second time I'm seeing her she is such a kind lady pretty sweet actually .

"oh ! Brandon what a surprise why are you standing there all alone come inside ." she invited me inside .

"hi ante how are you ? " i followed her to the drawing room .

"I'm fine darling what happen dear is there any thing i could do ?" she asked like reading my mind ._  
_

"actually i kinda need your help ante." asked as politely as i can .

"you see today is a very important day for me and i kinda need a bunch of kadupul flowers . i heard uncle radius has the rarest of flower collection so i came here to .-"

"ohh ! I understand . u see radius a tree lover more than that he like to gift others flowers too i don't think he would mind giving u some flowers to you dear " she said while i was explaining .she stood up and walked outside and called me . we walked to a back side of the mansion it was a green house it was actually made of glass and in a small mansion itself with varieties of flowers and plants inside watching whole green really made my day she walked towards the white kadupul flowers and cut few of them and handed them to me and smiled at me. it was so fresh its fragrance spread the entire place .

"woow .. such a nice smell " i said . ante laughed which reminded me of Stella. she is surely like her mom .

"yes it sure is . radius loves flowers more than any thing some times i get jealous of this " she said while blushing .

"ohh hahah " i laughed .

"oh my i totally forgot . i had to be some were else now " she said and hurried up .

"kay ante i will leave now thanks for the help ." i said and took off.

i went out side to the car then i remembered i forgot my keys i when inside the room and took the keys. on the back to my car again i heard a loud sound as if some one fell . ran to the place from were i heard the noise . finally i found who fell Stella . i ran towards her uncle Radius and aunt Luna was there they were trying to wake her up but it didn't work . i quickly examined her .

"looks like she broke her leg we should get her to the hospital quickly ." i said .

"call the ambulance " aunt Luna cried .

"ambulance it would take time i will drive " i insisted i took her in my arms and got to my car and placed her in the back seat and aunt Luna and uncle got in and straight to hospital .

the doctor examined her and he called nurse to give Stella pain killer shot and dress up the fracture and she would be fine .he informed he needs to talk to uncle and aunt.

"Brandon . thank you for your help the doctor have asked us both visit him . could keep an eye on her while we are gone ? i know you are busy please ?" uncle asked with a once tearful eyes _how can i say no to that ?_

"yes i would don't worry uncle things will be fine ."i said and waited there and they left.

actually its a really bad behavior staring at some one .not just some one a girl while they are asleep . but in this case i couldn't help but just enjoy the beauty in her sleep so pure and precious.

**end of flashback.**

my smile vanished in thin air .its all true that i love her but still . what if she didn't like me back? what if she left me ? after hearing my tragic story ? x or y i really need to open up to her .

**i know i know i took so long to write this chapter and this chapter is small .sorry for that i got busy with things that i couldn't follow this .now im trying to fulfill your request so sorry guys . **

**hey guys review must ...**


End file.
